She Fell From the Angels
by WordsOfASong
Summary: Michael's POV - Princess in Waiting: Does Michael love Mia platonically or is he IN love with her? Can he plan the perfect first date?
1. She Fell From the Angels

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot, I love your work. Not gonna steal it, pinky promise.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm sitting with the laptop and a blank Word document. I'm shocked that I've found time to write something. Anyway, this is a story line that I based from one of my wonderful reviewers, Karolyon3. When I asked for suggestions in the last chapter of Traveling With Love, they came up with a great one:). Thus, this story is Michael's point of view on the scene in _Princess in Training_ where he tells Mia he's _in _love with her. I always thought this scene was adorable! I'm not sure how long this fanfiction will be. Updates will be slow. I'm warning you now. Thanks for stickin' with me!

**She Fell From the Angels**

I won't lie. I was slightly… okay, more than slightly, upset when Mia said she couldn't make our date that night. But I get it; she's a princess. She's got duties to fulfill, and there's really nothing I can do to stop that. The moment she said she was going to some shitty ball, I knew there had to be something I could do. The anticipation I'd been experiencing for weeks just waiting for our first date brought my heart down with it. But since I'm a Moscovitz, I've got brains. Quick thinking brains, if I say so myself.

"I'll try to get out of the ball early if I can," she said shakily.

"If you can, just stop by the apartment. Alright?" So maybe this idea was not as great as going out to watch _Star Wars_, but it came close enough. It would need development. Not just a movie, something, something more.

The bell rang for homeroom, and Lars catered her off after she nodded solemnly.

I stood in the mist of people running off to homeroom. What had I done? I had less than 15 hours to put together the most stunning first date of our lives. I knew from the start it wasn't going to be perfect. I had no clue where to start.

"Oomph," I grunted as a pigtailed pig-face ran into me.

"Watch where you're going, Michael!" cried Lilly.

"Why don't you?"

"Humph," she pouted and scrambled into the homeroom to my left.

I sighed. _Sisters…_

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've just finished writing nine chapters… which took about three hours… which is not what I planned on doing. All I've got to say is, enjoy these chapters. Because I'm not sure when the next one's going to be up :P. I don't know if I'm so happy with how I've written this story… tell me what you think.


	2. Wastes of Time

**Disclaimer: **Ditto to that last one.

**Author's Note: **Does anyone seriously read these?

Physics, Astronomy, Calculus… each class sped by as I spent each valuable minute planning a romantic evening. Actually, first and second period were the opposite of productive with my dozing off. Other than that, I worked my hardest at brainstorming. I've always been more of book-smart kind of guy. I'd never had the most creative personality. So as you'd assume, planning a date was not very successful. The only things that repeatedly popped into my head were the words "vegetarian" and "Darth Vader."

By lunch, the most inventive ideas I had were veggie burgers and _Star Wars_. Seeing that I had zero on my plate, I skipped lunch and sneaked into the third floor stairwell to use my cell phone.

"This is Balducci's, the source of all things veggie, how may I help you?" a male voice droned from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, can I have a half dozen box of 'Simple Veggie Burgers' for delivery?"

"That will be eight dollars and sixteen cents. Would you like them fresh or frozen?"

"Frozen. Can I get them delivered to 'Michael Moscovitz' on Fifth Street, Complex 15 at eight o'clock tonight?"

"Sure, why not," his slow drawn-out monotone wasted precious time. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Balducci's thanks you for-"

Before he'd finished speaking, my thumb was on the "end call" button and my fingers were dialing my home number.

"Moscovitz resid-"

"Maya!"

"Ah, Michael!" she screamed. "Are you not supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you do me a favor?"

"No."

I exhaled deeply. "Can you do me a favor, _please_?"

"No."

"Maya!"

"No."

"It's important!"

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Can you go to the store and get me some hamburger buns, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, and cheese?"

"Why do you want so much from me? I do so much for you!"

"It's for Mia, Maya, please! I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Oh, I like Mia. No need to pay me back, Michael. See you soon,"

I hung up in distant confusion. Maya was… unique.

_CREEEEEEEEEAK._

I jumped off the stair I was sitting on.

Giggles echoed across the walls, and a "Shhhh"-ing sound filled the musty air.

I looked next to the staircase next to mine and caught a glimpse of Barbie blond hair and Ken-like plastic muscles.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, still not really that satisfied with how I've written this. Please let me know what you think. I think the difference between this story and Traveling With Love is that with TWL, I was reading the whole series before I got up to the scenes that I wrote. With SFFA, this is a random scene that I plucked from the middle of a book. If that makes any sense…


	3. Barbie and Ken

**Disclaimer: **What are these things even _supposed _to do?

**Author's Note: **Hey, there. I love you.

"Ahem, do you mind?"

Lana and Josh turned around and looked down at me. "No, actually we don't," he grunted, receiving another fudge-load of giggles from his girlfriend.

"Fine with me if you want to fuck around in the stairwell, as long as you know that Principal G's staking out here every period."

Lana gave me the death stare as she pulled on "Joshie-Woshie's" hand to turn and leave the stairwell.

I sighed at the waste of time as I sat back and dialed dad's friend's cell number.

"Hey, Paul, it's Michael."

"Hi there, Michael! Long time no talk! How have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been good. Listen-"

"How's school? How's the girl-"

"Good, good," I said frustratingly. "Can I take back our _Star Wars _DVD? I need to use it."

"Absolutely! I've just finished it. You know that part with-"

"Yeah, it was awesome," I said, looking at the clock ticking above me. "? Thanks!"

I flipped my phone shut as the bell to end lunch rang. At least I had some sort of starting point with this date. It wouldn't be anything special.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, another one will be up in like three and a half minutes.


	4. I'm Showering Nude

**Disclaimer: **If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! *Silence*

**Author's Note**: Sorry if this sucks. But I had fun writing the Lilly portion:).

The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly. By the last period, I was ready to run. The bell rang, and I swear I was the first one out of the building.

When I reached home, I looked for the DVD. CHECK. I wrenched open the fridge for the burger makings. CHECK. I opened the freezer for the burgers. NOT CHECK. I spent a few seconds freaking out until I realized I called for delivery at eight.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. I collapsed on the couch. I don't remember what time I fell asleep, but all I can remember is the doorbell ringing at least fifteen times in a row. I scrambled over the couch cushions and tripped over my own feet to answer the door.

"WHAT?" I was never the kindest person after waking up from a deep slumber.

The delivery man stepped back, and droned, "Woah, man. Chill."

The Balducci's symbol upon his t-shirt turned on a light bulb in my head. I glanced at my watch that read 8:30 p.m. I grabbed the box of veggie burgers and fished through my pockets for a ten dollar bill. I threw it at the delivery man, and shoved the burgers in the freezer.

"Shit," I had half an hour until Mia said she'd come. I ran upstairs to the shower. The door was locked.

"LILLY!" I cried through the door.

"WHAT?"

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

"I'M SHOWERING NUDE."

"Just get out, I need to take a shower before Mia comes."

"WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME?" she continued to scream over the sound of running water.

I thought fast, "A feature of _Lilly Tells It Like It Is _in the magazine."

"FRONT PAGE?"

"Portion of the front page,"

"ALL OR NOTHING," she was milking it over the top.

"FINE!" I cried in defeat.


	5. I Need a Psychiatrist

**Disclaimer: **Dare I bother?

**Author's Note: **Why are these chapters so short? Answer my questions! Ha, just kidding. You don't care.

**Warning: **This chapter's a little random.

The water shut off abruptly. It was a mere twenty seconds before the door opened, letting a cloud of billowing steam smack into my face. She walked out with wet hair and an orange towel wrapped around her body. She stuck her tongue out at me, and continued walking to her room. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. The hot air nearly swallowed me to death and the berry smell of women's soap clogged my nostrils. I reached over the toilet for my towel and slipped in the puddle of water on the tiles, letting my head thump on the toilet rim.

"Damn it," I rubbed my forehead as I turned the water on a blasting cold. I checked my watch before pulling it off my wrist.

8:53 p.m. How the hell did that happen?

I jumped into the shower after pulling off my clothes and let the cold water numb my senses. I took three deep breaths before slathering up with soap, rinsing off, and jumping out. After drying off quickly, I walked carefully on my toes out of the bathroom and down the hall to my room. I threw on a t-shirt, wriggled into my jeans, and bounded down the steps.

9:17 p.m.

No doorbell. No phone call. No remembrance of Michael. She forgot about me. She was having too much fun at a shit ball to waste her Friday night with a Moscovitz.

9:56 p.m.

She can't be forgetting about me. She's probably just sitting alone in a fluffy white chair surrounded by people while she sulks about not being able to see her boyfriend. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

10:01 p.m.

_Dingggggg-Donggggggg. _It was like a mocking imitation ringing through my head. Nothing was real anymore. The sleep deprivation was starting to hit me.

10:02 p.m.

"Michael? It's me," a female voice called softly from the door.

Fuck, now I need a psychiatrist.

Hearing voices is not a good thing. I pulled the couch pillow over my head and tugged at the sides near my ears.

**Author's Note: **Yup :) Uh, read and review? Hehe :D Wait, just kidding… if you got to this point, you've probably already read this story.


	6. My Snowdrop

"_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you."_

_~*~*When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana*~*~_

**Disclaimer: Roar.**

**Author's Note: **Gr, my head hurts. Whatever, read this chapter:). I've been listening to a Miley Cyrus Cover/Medley on Youtube by Christina Grimmie. I don't like Miley's voice, but her lyrics are amazing when sung by someone else ;). GO READ & REVIEW PLEASE! :)

10:03 p.m.

_Woof! Woof! Woof! WOOF! WOOF! _Shut the hell up, Pavlov. I took the pillow off head, and noticed my dog barking at the door. Maybe I wasn't hearing things… I wrenched open the door and my eyes widened. There was a _princess _standing outside my apartment. Maybe I wasn't hearing things, but I was ninety-five percent sure I was seeing things. She looked like a snowdrop. A beautiful, slender, graceful _snowdrop_.

She took off the matching tiara, and murmured, "Well, I'm here."

And that's when it clicked. Mia?

"Oh, hey, come in, you look… you look really…" what's the word, Michael? Form words, Michael! "beautiful," There we go.

I felt my senses finally starting to click back into place as Lars crossed the threshold.

"Lars, my mom and dad are in the living room watching _Dateline, _if you want to join them."

Lars left us alone in the foyer, and Mia twirled her tiara nervously in her hands.

We stood in the silence until I asked, "Well, did you eat yet? Because I've got some veggie burgers…" Such a damn awkward thing to do, Michael. Michael, you need to stop thinking to yourself. It's fucking weird.

I tried to catch her eye and get a glimpse into what she was thinking, but she looked determinately at the floor. What was so wrong?

"Um, I don't know," Woman, I spent ten minutes of my life on the phone with a zombie. You better damn well want one. "If you're having one, I guess."

"Okay," at least the ten minutes weren't wasted.

I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Lilly was laying out storyboards for _Lilly Tells It Like It Is_. Crap, I guess that means I really do have to give her that front page.

"Jeez, what happened to you? You look like you swapped outfits with the Sugar Plum Fairy," I couldn't see what Lilly was getting at. Wasn't the Sugar Plum Fairy fat? All I could see was that Mia looked gorgeous, and I wasn't going to let one night allow us to drift apart.

"I was at a ball," she said pointedly.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you ask me, the Sugar Plum Fairy got the better deal. But I'm not supposed to be here, so don't mind me," Even though she'd promised to stay out of the way, it was nearly impossible for Lilly.

"We won't," I glared at her.

Lilly needs to learn that there _is _such thing as being a little _too_ open with her opinions.

**Author's Note: **The reason that my chapters are so short in this chapter is because I'm so used to writing longer chapters. I wanted to switch it up a bit! So, if you prefer longer chapters, and you love The Princess Diaries go check out my story called "Traveling with Love." I think it's one of my best, and a lot better than this one.

Hehe.

Thanks for reading. Talk to you in the next chapter ;)


	7. I Can Cook

**Disclaimer: **

**Author's Note: **Sorry! I screwed up. Chapters six and seven were exactly the same other than this one paragraph which wasn't in chapter six. I apologize for having no sense of technological capability. Anyway, obviously, this chapter's really short… but eight's already up, so have a look ;)! Chapter nine coming soon.

I took one sigh of relief that everything was working somewhat according to plan. Pulling out the burgers from the freezer, I popped them in the oven along with the buns. I fished through the cabinets for paper plates and piled on fries preheated from the oven. When the burgers were hot, I took them out of the oven and placed them on the plates with the buns. I reached behind Lilly for the tray and put the makings for the burger on it. I grabbed two Cokes from the fridge and walked into the TV room. I pretended not to notice the look of shock and confusion on Mia's face.


	8. Are You IN Love With Me?

**Disclaimer: **Meg Cabot owns The Princess Diaries, and if you don't know that… you need help.

**Author's Note**: For anyone who cares, I just finished Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins… at first, I was a little pissed off about the ending, and now I just don't know what to think about it. I think I might have read it too fast… I'm definitely up for a conversation about it, so inbox me! Now… back to _She Fell From the Angels._

"Come on," I said, waiting for her to follow me. Once we settled in the room, I placed one plate on each folding table as Mia glared at the frozen _Star Wars _title screen on the thirty-two inch Sony TV.

"Michael," she said, "What is this?"

How did she not get this? It was actually quite obvious.

"Well, you couldn't make it to the Screening Room, so I brought the Screening Room to you. Come on, let's eat. I'm starved."

The stunned look of disbelief remained upon her face, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You aren't breaking up with me?"

Excuse me, what? That's the most fucking ridiculous thing I've ever heard. With a mouthful of fries, my jaw dropped and I turned to stare at her, "Break up with you? Why would I do that?"

"Well," She started. "When I told you I couldn't make it tonight you… well, you seemed kind of distant-"

Distant? Honestly, I'd never meant to be distant, but I did feel bad for portraying that. "I wasn't distant. I was trying to figure out what we could do instead of, you know, going to the movie."

Why can't life always be that simple? Oh, yeah, because God invented girls.

"But then you didn't show up for lunch…"

"Right," I explained to her how I spent my lunchtime and the Josh/Lana incident.

"Oh, so you don't want to break up?" NO, MIA. No, I DON'T!

"No, I don't want to break up," I won't lie. It was frustrating how she'd think that I no longer loved her. I went through so much trouble to put this night together, and she still thought I was upset with her! "Mia, I love you, remember? Why would I want to break up with you? Now come sit down and eat before it gets cold," Even worse than feeling awkward, I felt like a parent talking to their kid while telling her to sit and eat.

As a subtle direction for her to sit, I hit the play button. She remained standing, "Mia, come on. Unless you want to change out of that dress first," Even though I secretly hoped she didn't want to, "Did you bring any normal clothes?"

"Do you love me like a friend?" Where the hell was this coming from? "Or are you _in _love with me?"

**Author's Note: **Personally, I think this is my favorite chapter of this story. Tell me what you think! I love hearing comments/advice from you all! Oh, and sorry. I should have added more chapters this weekend… but hey, I was reading Mockingjay:). Chapter 9 is done; it just needs revising. After that, I still have to actually write more chapters… eek.


	9. Great Things Come in Small Packages

**Disclaimer: **I bet you didn't notice there wasn't a disclaimer in the last chapter ;).

**Author's Note: **This is chapter nine! Hopefully, I'll get around to writing more next weekend. Until then, enjoy! :)

It was these kind of ridiculous things that made me love her even more. She was so insecure, it was like somebody just needed to come out and tell her exactly what she needed to hear. I watched as her face grew increasingly redder. I gently unwrapped her fingers from around the tiara and set in on the couch. Slowly, I took both her hands and kissed her like I'd never kissed her before.

Suddenly, the sound of Princess Leia's starship being fired at caused Mia to jump.

"Of course I'm in love with you. Now come sit down and eat," It was different. I couldn't feel like I was a parent talking to their child. I felt like a loving person who could only care so much for their beloved. Mia just needed to be assured that I wasn't fooling around with her, and I wouldn't ever let her feel so insecure again. "Your burger's getting cold," I said practically.

We spent the night watching the movie, eating veggie burgers, and knowing that there would be more perfect nights like this.

"Obi-Wan? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time?" said Ben Kenobi on the television.

"How long?" we cried together.

"A very long time," the television called back.

After a short while, I paused the television and allowed Mia to come with me into the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes. She cleared the plates, and she disappeared back into the TV room. She returned without my notice. I handed her the sundae, and we walked back into the TV room together.

I noticed a small lumpy wrapped package sitting on the coffee table. "What's this?"

**Author's Note: **I just realized that these "cliffhangers" I've been cutting the story off on aren't much of cliffhangers, because most have you have already read the book… so obviously, you know what's in the package. Roar. I need to get around to writing something original.


	10. A Rock From the What!

**Disclaimer: **Meg Cabot owns this stuff.

**Author's Note: **Okay, apologies for the long-term update. When I say "next weekend", it usually means a month. So, without further ado, drink in chapter ten.

I handed her the sundae with snowy white ice-cream sinking underneath the hot fudge ocean of pistachios and whipped cream. I couldn't help but notice her body bouncing in just the slightest motions enough for me to notice.

"It's your birthday present!"

Birthday present? I admit; when Mia forgot my birthday, I was upset. She's my girlfriend! She should remember this kind of significant event in a young man's, nonetheless her boyfriend's, life. But then I realized she's got this huge, okay maybe not huge, country to take care of. I understand sometimes she'll have to be loyal to her country, and put me aside for a while. In all honesty, I understand this. What's the sake of one man compared to 50,000?

"I told you that you didn't have to get anything." Yes, Mia. Use your money and love on the 50,000 residents of your beloved country. Please, honestly, don't worry about me. I wished I could say this to her without her throwing a fit.

"I know, but I wanted to. And I saw this, and I thought it was perfect!"

I didn't want my girlfriend to die of severe bouncing disorder, so I succumbed, "Well, thanks."

I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid…

Mia bought me a dead ant for my birthday – wait, was it alive? No, it was dead.

"Huh," I tried to hide my confusion. "It's… it's really nice." Now, tell me _who _wouldn't be disappointed after receiving a dead ant, from the person they love the most, for their birthday.

Mia laughed, "You don't even know what it is!"

"Well," it's a dead ant. "No, I don't." I hoped to God it wasn't a dead ant.

"Can you guess?"

No.

I looked closer after a moment of her staring eagerly; perhaps it wasn't a dead ant.

"Well, it looks like… I mean, it closely resembles… a rock."

Cool, the most important person in my life got me a rock for my birthday.

"It is a rock. Guess where it's from!"

I tried to understand why this delighted her so. It made no sense whatsoever to me. Actually, I started not to mind that the thing she bought me for my birthday was a rock, or a dead ant, or whatever. I mean, it's not the materialistic things in life that keep a relationship going is it? It should be honesty and love and tenderness and gentle feelings. Damn, I sound like a chick.

"I don't know. Genovia?"

"No, silly! The moon!"

Excuse me, THE WHAT?


	11. My Underwear Drawer

**Disclaimer: **Blah.

**Author's Note****: **Why do I bother with these?

"It's a moon rock!" IT'S A WHAT ROCK? "From when Neil Armstrong was up there." I tried to glue my jaw back together after it had obviously, and metaphorically, fallen to pieces. How in the name of Darth Vader did Mia manage to get her hands on a moon rock?

"He collected a bunch of them, and then brought them back and gave them to the White House, and Richard Nixon gave my grandmother a bunch of them when he was in office. Well, he gave them to Genovia, technically. And I saw them and I thought… well, that you should have one. Because I know how much you like space stuff. I mean how you've got the glow-in-the-dark constellations on the ceiling over your bed and all…"

Aww. That was actually really sweet of her. She put the time and obvious effort into a personal gift, rather than one of those god damn gift cards. I was lost in a little dream land until she said she noticed the stars over my bed.

"When were you in my room?" I asked.

"Oh," I watched the blush rise to her cheeks. "A long time ago – once when Maya was cleaning in there."

She sounded slightly uneasy, but I ignored this, "Oh."

I kept my eyes glued to the moon rock and paused a moment before saying, "Mia, I can't accept this."

It was obvious how much I wanted it, but how in the world could I justify keeping a piece of the universe deserving of a museum rather than my underwear drawer.

**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say here. Please review; it brightens my day :)


	12. The Most Beautiful Thing In the World

"Yes, you can. There's plenty left back at the palace museum, don't worry. Richard Nixon must have really had a thing for Grandmére, because I'm pretty sure we got more moon rocks than Monaco or anybody else."

Could she not see the significance of this rock? Her obliviousness drove me insane.

"Mia, it's a rock… from the _moon_."

"Right," she said slowly as her smile faded.

"It's a rock… that came from two hundred thirty thousand miles away. From Earth. Two hundred thirty thousand miles away from Earth."

"Yes," she attempted to disguise the quiver in her voice. "Michael, if you don't like it, I can give it back. I just thought…"

She actually thought that this piece of history and universe was going to be taken away from me snapped my head in place. All my previous thoughts were based on the fact that it was morally unjust. But you know what, humans aren't perfect. We're pretty fucking screwed up in the head anyway, so what difference does it make if I, myself, am any diverse?

I tried to cover my change in heart subtly, "No way," Go Michael! You rock at being subtle! NOT. "You're not getting this back. I just don't know what I'm going to get you for your birthday. This is going to be a hard act to follow." Good cover, Michael. Dear Michael, stop talking to yourself in your head. You're so strange, Michael. Shut up, Michael.

"Oh, that. You can just write me another song."

I grinned. So she did realize that "Tall Drink of Water" was about her. Nudging her shoulder with my own, I indicated her melting ice cream, and she smiled back. We sat next to each other with her head on my shoulder, finishing the remainder of the movie. Only when the credits were nearly through did she pick up her head.

"Oh!" She said. "I thought of a name for your band."

I groaned, "Not the X-Wing Fighters. I beg of you."

I awaited her answer with anticipation.

"No. Skinner Box."

"Skinner Box…" I repeated.

…Hey. That wasn't half bad. I made a mental note to Google it later for similar bands and background information.

"Yeah, I mean, I just figured, since you named your dog Pavlov…"

I wasn't exactly sure at that point what my dog had to do with the subject, but I knew I'd figure it out eventually. "I kind of like it. I'll see what the guys say." I watched as the smile beamed upon her face. Mia was the most beautiful thing in the world when she smiled.

**Author's Note: **I just realized that I meant to post song quotes at the beginning at each of the chapters. Oh well, I'm sure none of you really care about that. One more chapter?


	13. Final Chapter: Not Even

"Can't wait to hear what they have to say. Hold on – bathroom," and she was off to the bathroom.

I waited for her, and when half an hour passed, I started to get a little antsy.

"Lilly!" I called.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"Do me a favor."

"Do you a favor…"

"Do me a favor, please?"

"What do you want?" she whined.

"Go find out what Mia's doing."

"She's in the god damn bathroom."

"Yeah, for thirty-some odd minutes."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"What do I get out of this?"

Oh, Lilly, my selfish, pig-snouted, loving sister. "Two page spread in the mag?"

Lilly walked off to the bathroom door and banged like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you like bulimic or something?"

Oh, that's pleasant. I saw the door swing open, but I didn't hear a reply from Mia before Lilly screeched, "Do you mean to say you've been in here for the past half hour _writing in your journal_?"

I muffled a laugh into the couch cushions.

"And you _still _haven't figured out what you're good at?"

What?

Lilly stomped away from the bathroom past me and held up two fingers, indicating her future two-page advertisement of "Lilly Tells It Like It Is."

"What was that all about?" I pretended not to know why Lilly checked up on her, and I have to admit, I was eager to know as to what the secret skill was that only Lilly knew.

"Oh," she tucked a mead notebook back into her bag. "She's just mad because I haven't figured out what my secret talent is."

"Your what?" I've never heard of something sounding so ridiculous.

"My secret talent. It's just that you and Lilly, you're both so talented. You guys are good at so many things, and I'm not good at anything, and sometimes I feel like… well, like I don't belong. At least not in Gifted and Talented class, anyway."

That's when my mind clicked. Oh, how I love my brain. "Mia, you're totally gifted."

"Yeah, at looking like a snowdrop."

"No," I paused and took a second look at her. "Although, now that you mention it, you're pretty good at that, too. But I meant writing."

"Huh?"

Well, I thought it was pretty clear.

"It's pretty obvious that you like to write. I mean, your head is always buried in that journal. And you always get A's on your papers in English. I think it's pretty obvious, Mia, that you're a writer."

I watched the wheels and gears turn in her brain; the light bulb flickered on behind her eyes.

I laughed and took her hand.

"I think you're right," she said slowly.

"I'm one-hundred and two percent sure that I am."

The smile never erased from either of our faces. Not even when Lars called Mia out of the living room to go home. Not even when we stood on the front stoop. Not even when Lars turned around and pretended not to notice when we kissed. Not even after she was gone.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking with me for the past couple months! This is my second PD Chapter FanFic. I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it. If you're a Harry Potter fan, watch out. I've got a couple ideas for a Harry Potter story ;)


End file.
